1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing method in a receiver of a communication system, a receiver and a network element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the beginning of information and coding theory, the objective has been to come as close as possible to the Shannon limit performance. Iterative processing techniques, usually called the turbo principle, have lead to improvement in signal processing in receivers so that the Shannon capacity has effectively been achieved. In the turbo principle, soft information is exchanged between different blocks in a communication receiver.
It is possible to apply the turbo principle to many detection/decoding problems, such as channel estimation, channel equalization, coded modulation, multi-user detection and channel decoding.
A minimum mean-square error (MMSE) algorithm is widely used in prior art equalizers. A MMSE criterion seeks tap weights that minimize the mean-square error between the desired output and actual output of an equalizer.
The problem is computational complexity, which typically lies in the computation of MMSE incorporating an inverse covariance matrix.